Who Wants to Win a Date
Firesidegirl10: Welcome to who wants to win a date with isabella we will change the the person next time Cheer: and I'm the co-host Fg10: Okay now danville if you want to win a date with isabella come here Phineas: I'll do it Fg10: aawwww Phineas: what? Fg10: I think you and isabella make a make a cute couple Danville: aaawww Fg10: okay now our second contestant is Ferb Ferb: Hi Cheer: now I just randomly chose the last contestant Baljeet: I not playing this but I will if it has math Cheer: fine there is math (no math ) Baljeet: Yay I will play cheer: now we shall take a break isabella: we haven't even started the game yet Phineas: yeah but if we take a break we can build something Fg10:fine but not to long Phineas: ta-da we made a time fly device Fg10: you know that the break was only 1 minute long Phineas: -_-' Fg10: sorry *sniff* cheer hugs Fg10 Fg10: okay now we will start the game Baljeet: I will read the rules. In order for the contestants to win they must see if their answeres match isabella's and then danville must deside who will date isabella. Cheer: I will go check on the summerstone girls and see if they are ready. Fg10: okay now we wi.. Iving runs in Irving: PHINEAS AND FERB I ran as fast as I could to see you play Fg10: okay irving (or never ending reloughegest dork N.E.R.D) you can sit in the audience chairs Cheer: Okay now we wi... N.e.r.d: I have a question what does reloughegest mean Cheer: it means really annoying Fg10: now before anyone comes in the one who wins a date with isabella isabella and that person kiss Django walks in (Everyone: not another one) Fg10: hi django (Hearts in my eyes) Django: Hi Cheer slaps me Fg10: right focus. Now if anyone else wants to come in please come in now come in Candace,Stacy,Albert,Carrie,Ally, and perry comes in and a bunch more. Isabella: can we get to the game now Fg10: I have a question for you Did you know I'm basically like you only with a different outfit and little shorter hair Isabella: No Cheer: okay back to the game Ferb: we didn't start the game Fg10: If there are No more interumptions we will start the game Light breaks Fg10: really! now! we need to fix the light so come back Cheer: wow the time flys device really works Phineas: see I told you Fg10: I told you I was sorry *crys and runs away* Cheer: So now can we can start the show Ferb: we've been standing here for 3 hours Fg10: well excuse me for going shopping with my mom and then we had to go to the craft store everyone: o_o Fg10: What? Baljeet: acutally we've been here 3 hour and 30 minutes Buford: I'll take the nerd's spot Cheer: wich nerd is it N.E.R.D or baljeet Baljeet: hey! Buford: I'll take baljeets spot Isabella: can we get to the show Fg10: sure after the break Everyone: uuugggghhhh Phineas: I used it again Fg10: Again Uuuuuuggggghhhhh Isabella: >_< Cheer: okay before Isabella explodes lets play *aplause* {Team Doof randomly falls from the sky} Phineas: Ew your not here to win a date with Isabella are you? Team Doof: Oops.. wrong room... well this is awakward.. Do you know where room 8 is? Isabella: Down the hall Team Doof: Ok. Bye! and Good luck Isabella! Fg10: okay first question where would you go for a date Baljeet: do I get to say buford: no I took your place Baljeet: oh that makes me so mad BUFORD!!!!! Buford: UH OH baljeet beats up buford Everyone: O_O Baljeet: What Fg10: Nothing. Baljeet: Me and isabella would go to the birth place of albert einstien Cheer: wow VERY romantic Phineas: I would go to the city of air plane parts Fg10: Ookay Ferb Ferb: Paris Cheer: one point for Ferb Fg10: (whispers to isabella) If you go on a date with ferb I can get you on a date with Phineas Cheer: Okay question 2 If you and isabella got married what would you do for a honeymoon Baljeet: The roman collaseum Fg10: Very nice. Phineas Phineas: we would visit Paris, mexico, and hawaii Cheer: Cute Ferb Ferb: well we would go to england and mexico Fg10: one point for phineas Cheer: Okay last Question Baljeet: what we've been standing here last night doing NOTHING! Buford: Yep! Baljeet: You again OOOHHHHH I will do stuff you wish I wouldn't do Buford: This is not a day for buford Baljeet beats up Buford Everyone: O_O Fg10: fine 2 more Question Buford: I'm out of here buford runs out Cheer: how well do you know isabella Baljeet: She live across from phineas and ferb Fg10: WOW Phineas: she is the leader of the fireside girls,she is nice, she says Watch'a doin', she is mexican/hispanic, and has over 52 patches Fg10: wow Phineas: I would tell you more but thats why they have cannon Cheer: ferb Ferb: ..... Fg10: nothing I guess Ferb: well she is the girl across the street Fg10: one point for Phineas Cheer: okay last question and then the winner gets to kiss isabella Fg10: why do you think isabella is cute Buford: thats him bullies beat him up Baljeet: AAAAAAHHHHHHH all the bullies in the neibor hood beats Baljeet up Fg10 presses eject button under baljeet Fg10: he had NO chance Cheer: how deep does that go Fg10: I don't know and unless you don't want to end up like baljeet answere the question Phineas: okay She is so cute she is cuter than a basket of kittens Fg10: okay so how can ferb beat that Fg10 presses eject button under ferb Ferb: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cheer and Fg10:YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY PHINEAS WINS KISS KISS KISS Isabella and phineas KISS Cheer and Fg10: AAAAAWWWWW django: and speaking of that django and Fg10 kiss Cheer: slap Fg10: aaawww I was in django land again Cheer: for your date isabella and phineas you get flown to paris Fg10: THank you for watching Who wants to win a date. Next time its who wants to win a date with phineas Starring team doof Cheer: bye Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date Category:Dialogue